Friends With Benefits
by VioletFauxpa
Summary: They are the best of friends, and sometimes love is nothing more than friendship with benefits. BBxCY


"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" The words, rhythmically chanted, echoed throughout the emptiness of Titans' Tower. A blue cape hovered just above the ground, while the wearer sat Indian-style in mid-air. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" She continued to recite her mantra, smooth and slow. The tower had been settled for hours, and only for the past three had she been meditating. Others were there; asleep, perhaps. Others, however, were not. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" She opened her eyes and looked outside. She had been in the main room for the entire time, and no one had even wandered in. She was perched in front of the window over-looking the city. It had started to rain, Thunder and Lightning, those chaotic brothers, surely enjoying the change in the weather. It was dark inside, and with a quick flash of lightning the room was illuminated. Empty, and it seemed even more so with light shown on it. She took a deep breath and held it momentarily. Her heartbeat was slow, and she followed its pace. Exhaling, she closed her eyes once again. Nothing was inherently wrong, but then again, something wasn't completely right. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"

Outside of the tower, Beast Boy had been lying low for several hours. He'd been tailing Cyborg, whom had been busy driving all over the city. First he went to the bank; second, the theater (where he met up with someone else); and third, the arcade (where he had taken said someone to play some games). It had started off as simple curiosity. Beast Boy noticed Cyborg heading out, asked him where he was going, and even attempted to join him. When Cyborg told him he was just going to run some errands, and that he wanted to do it alone, Beast Boy was left unconvinced. The Green Sherlock was then created, and being the expert "fly on the wall" that he was, Beast Boy made it his mission to figure out where Cyborg was really headed. He had initially thought it to be nothing too obscure, that Cyborg was just going out to gorge, and that he didn't want to pay for Beast Boy's vegetarian stuff. To The Green Sherlock's dismay, though, Cyborg appeared to be out on a date. The corny spyglass and detective notebook vanished, and Beast Boy was left standing outside, cold and wet.

Beast Boy sat on top of a building across the street from the arcade. He wanted to wait, to see if things really were the way he thought. Eventually the two came out, and Beast Boy watched as Cyborg showed his friend back to his car, opening the door for her and then getting in himself after shaking off his umbrella. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a pigeon and flew behind. Cyborg ended up driving his friend back to her place, a quaint little townhouse in one of the city's more popular areas. Beast Boy flapped his wings high in the air, his body shivering in the cold rain, but his mind unwavering. Cyborg, in true gentlemanly fashion, walked her to her door. Lightning flashed, followed seconds later by a deep, bellowing crash of thunder. Cyborg held the umbrella over her head, and she unlocked her door. They spoke for a second, and Beast Boy could do nothing else but hope that he wasn't going in. Still, he watched from high above, and when he watched as Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and as the girl giggled and led him in, he felt his wings begin to flap slower.

Amidst the rain, a solitary green pigeon flew, headed for home. The city wasn't that big, but his home was still a couple of miles away, and even so the pigeon continued on. Any choice of bird could have been faster, allowing him to get back quicker, and get warm and dry, but at the moment nothing, to him, seemed more suited. He wanted to feel upset, or silly for having cared at all, but all he could muster was a certain level of angst that he would often find himself in. He had hoped for so much, and in an instant he began to realize that his hopes were no one's but his.

Prior to this, Beast Boy had reached a hard patch in his life. Everyone wants to be appreciated. Everyone wants to feel like they are wanted, loved, desired. Beast Boy used to feel that way. Once in a while someone would come along that what appreciate him, love him, desire him. He used to have Terra, but even though she was still alive, she was no longer his. For the longest time she was all he wanted. He was content with having nothing if it were not her. He would sit in the middle of his friends and would feel happiness. Robin and Starfire loved, and that was fine, because even though they were in-love and he wasn't, there was still Raven and Cyborg that were alone, just like him. Beast Boy wanted something more, but was comfortable knowing that he had two friends that were there for him in ways Robin and Starfire could never be.

He never tried to have things be any different. He could have flirted with Raven, but she and he were more like siblings than lovers. He was fine on his own, he decided. He would wake up and fight crime, and play video games, and try to think of new projects that he could work on. Love would have been nice, too, but he didn't see how it would have worked. Really, it was just a lie he fed to himself to keep from wallowing too deeply in self-despair. He wanted it, needed it, mostly in the emotional, but sometimes, too, in the physical. He wanted there to be someone that would welcome him with arms and legs wide open. But these, he tried to tell himself, were just dreams.

Sometimes he would get depressed, and wouldn't smile or laugh as much as he normally would. Never would he be a mute, but the differences were detectable. On those occasions, he noticed a few times, Raven would alter her plans. It was never by much; normally she would just sit quietly in the same room as him if he were alone, a few times she even watched television with him. For this, he appreciated her. She was his friend.

Like Raven, Cyborg would take heed of Beast Boy's mood. Unlike Raven, though, his methods of involving himself with the younger hero were more proactive. If the little green guy was feeling blue, he would beat him a little less than usual in video games, or he would try and include him in fixing up the tower or anything just so that he would have something to do. Cyborg was his friend, too, even if Beast Boy might have thought it was leading somewhere else.

Beast Boy didn't like to talk about Terra to the others, it would always turn into him feeling like they thought he was delusional in thinking that she was truly alive. One night, though, when he was feeling particularly sore, he sighed her name to himself, and Cyborg was there to hear it.

"BB," Cyborg whispered so as not to startle the younger Titan.

"Oh, hey. Didn't hear ya comin'," Beast Boy said, turning his head so that he could see from the couch.

"I know you don't wanna hear this, man, but…" Cyborg entered the room, walking up right behind Beast Boy and placing his hands on the back of the couch.

"…" Beast Boy turned his head away from Cyborg, letting his eyes grow half-lidded, and his lower lip pout out.

"Terra is someone you need to get over, alive or not." Cyborg prepared for Beast Boy to retaliate, and even tensed in preparation, but nothing came. "I can't keep seein' you like this." Cyborg placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Beast Boy wanted to say something like "How would _you_ know," but knew that it would only hurt the same friend that was trying to comfort him. So, he simply said nothing. He held the remote in his hand, as he had been watching television earlier, but had turned it off before Cyborg had walked in. Casually he placed the remote aside, and as he did so he could feel Cyborg's thumb rub his shoulder. No one had ever been so sincere with him before, and he didn't know what to do but continue looking away. Surely Cyborg could feel his pain. They were both bachelors, one green and one half metal, and they both wanted someone that would appreciate them, want them, love them, and at the time it seemed that there was no better place to look for 'that someone' than right there.

Cyborg had closed his eye and was about to walk away when he felt Beast Boy place his hand on his. "Dude," Beast Boy spoke quietly. Cyborg looked back at the sitting teen with a mixture of happiness and confusion. He had hoped that Beast Boy would say something, but did not expect to have his hand embraced. He wasn't going to rip it away, though, even if he was uncomfortable. "I know I should get over it, but… Terra… she's all I know." Beast Boy still wasn't looking up at him, but it appeared that he was now staring at the floor. Cyborg's circuits were abuzz in search for the appropriate thing to say back. He wanted to comfort his friend, to tell him everything would be all right, but he himself wasn't sure, and he didn't want to go on and lie to the kid. He just knew he wanted Beast Boy to be happy, or at the very least, not gloomy, so he did the only thing the human part of himself knew how at such a time.

Beast Boy felt Cyborg grab his hand, and then watched as he climbed over the couch to sit next to him. Now Cyborg's thumb was rubbing his hand, and Beast Boy, for some reason, liked it. Cyborg sat facing him, and Beast Boy, in turn, maneuvered himself so that he, too, would be facing Cyborg.

"Uh… Dude?" Beast Boy blushed to himself, and looked down at the large hand that held him captive.

"It's not fair that we should have to be alone when it seems like everyone else is happy." Cyborg began to pull back on Beast Boy's hand, but just slightly.

"What do you mean? What about Raven? All of us are, um… single." Beast Boy's heart was racing. He was, for the first time in his life, terrified of his best friend.

"Yeah, but she and Robin kind of have a thing, even if he and Starfire are together. So, we are the ones left on the sidelines." Cyborg stopped pulling Beast Boy, but continued to stare at him. He loved his best friend, but quickly it altered. He may have loved Beast Boy as a friend, but suddenly he desired Beast Boy for more.

Beast Boy thought about what Cyborg had just said. Never had he counted Raven as having anything to do with Robin. He wasn't jealous, but the realization did weigh heavily on his comfort within the group. It really was just him and Cyborg, alone and unwanted. He wanted to deny it, but it seemed to be true. While Raven was his friend, at the end of the day she went to bed thinking about Robin, not him. Now, though, it would have seemed that there was someone that could share his loneliness, even if it was someone he never would have imagined nor initiated. He could feel Cyborg begin to pull on him again, and this time he didn't resist. He couldn't believe he had found someone, and it wasn't the idea of it being a man that startled him the most, although it did bring up questions. It was that it was his friend, and not just his friend, but also his best friend, the best of the best, his best-est.

They kissed for the first time. Cyborg continued to hold his hand, while his other hand cupped the side of Beast Boy's face, his fingers parting around the Changeling's pointed ear. Stiff, scared pecks gave way to soft, wet mouthfuls. Neither could keep track of his own tongue as they were swirled in a mesh of passion. Beast Boy could taste meat, and Cyborg could taste tofu, and neither was displeased. They swallowed the flavors of each other, and only wanted more. Cyborg pulled Beast Boy down on top of him as he laid on the couch. Cyborg paid close attention to his sensors, keeping an eye out for anyone that might unknowingly walk in. Everyone appeared to be in their place, so Cyborg, ready for more, urged them on.

Beast Boy let his body rest on Cyborg's, his hips situated between Cyborg's spread thighs. They kissed, and kissed, and tongued, and bit. Cyborg let his hands explore, whilst Beast Boy was content with just kissing and getting fondled. Instantly he was in love, but looking back it was more by the idea of having love than actually getting it. Beast Boy let Cyborg make the moves, not out of fear, but due to the fact that he could have done anything forever. When Cyborg began to undulate his body, and shove his metal crotch into Beast Boy's non-metal one, Beast Boy became aware of a part of himself that he'd only ever acknowledged when using the restroom or jerking off. He was hard, and Cyborg, of all people, had made him that way. Cyborg cupped Beast Boy's ass, and kneaded his cheeks as if they were hunks of green dough. Beast Boy broke away from the kiss with a huff of ecstasy. Who would have guessed that getting your ass grabbed could have felt so good?

Beast Boy's face was a full flush when Cyborg urged him up in order to remove his uniform top. Once off, Cyborg lets his fingers begin to explore, and Beast Boy basked. Cyborg let one hand nestle in the nap of the green back, and the other rest on the small, green stomach. His mouth watered, and as his lips captured a hard, dark green nipple, Beast Boy hissed in approval. Beast Boy was learning all kinds of things, and one was that when aroused, his nipples were melting points. He let one hand cup the back of Cyborg's head, begging him to continue, while his other worked with the erection beneath his uniform bottom. Cyborg took notice, and all while sucking the nipple, moved his hand from Beast Boy's stomach to Beast Boy's belt. With a quick snap the belt came off, and with a swift tug, the uniform bottom was pulled down just enough to release the dark olive appendage, and the darker olive balls. When Cyborg's metal hand encased Beast Boy, a surge went up his spine. Never had anyone touched him like this, and he began to realize what a shame that was.

"Phew!" Cyborg exclaimed after wrapping his fingers around Beast Boy. "Who woulda guessed it? Our little BB has quite the dick."

"Heh heh… uh… heh…" Beast Boy was flattered, but surprised.

"For a vegetarian, you got one mean sausage here, and I do love me some sausage!" Cyborg spoke eagerly, although low enough to make sure others would not hear.

Beast Boy was caught off guard when he felt Cyborg plunge his cock down his throat. He groaned, and moaned, and did everything he could do to keep a hold on himself. Cyborg swallowed his dick over and over, taking it completely, and making it feel like he were fucking the real thing. Beast Boy was aglow, and when Cyborg began rubbing his balls, he began to gleam with satisfaction. _"Mental note, Beast Boy. Head is something you need to have more often."_ Beast Boy spoke to himself, and clutched the couch hard. His orgasm was not far, but for some reason he wanted to hold off. He began to grunt, and this caused Cyborg to look up. Beast Boy watched as Cyborg's eyes stared at him, and then watched as his green cock disappeared into his mouth, and then reappeared, over and over. It turned out to be the wrong move. Watching only aided in his impending climax. Cyborg continued to rub his balls, and as he grew near, Cyborg began to moan, the vibrations of his voice moving through Beast Boy's throbbing prick.

"AHHHHGGG!" Beast Boy's voice could not be stifled as his orgasm crashed through him like a rhino.

"Uuum," Cyborg closed his eyes after seeing Beast Boy's face contort with bliss.

"Fffffff….. duuuuude….." Beast Boy came gallons, it seemed, and both he and Cyborg enjoyed every ounce.

Once over, Beast Boy crashed backwards onto the couch, and Cyborg wiped his mouth with a thumb, smiling as he did so. Beast Boy couldn't speak, and had a hard enough time breathing. His pants were still halfway down his thighs, and his green dick was still hanging out, limp and wet, to the side. Huffing, he covered his eyes with an arm, and let his legs rest on Cyborg. The two sat for a second longer before Cyborg heard something. Assuredly one of the others had heard Beast Boy's cum scream, and having never heard that, was coming to investigate. Without warning, Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy, and his clothing, and jolted away from the footsteps. Then, they separated for the night. Beast Boy was left relaxed, and confused, but at least he wasn't depressed.

Once the little, green pigeon made it home, he morphed back to normal and stood outside the tower, letting the rain hit him a little while longer. Oh, he was depressed, that was for sure. He hadn't thought he and Cyborg were dating, but he did think that they were both happy with what they had, each other. Now, after seeing Cyborg with someone else, Beast Boy felt more alone than ever before. He stared up at the tower, at the window that, unbeknownst to him, Raven was hovering behind. As well, unknown to him, Raven opened her eyes and looked outside, as if she felt something. Beast Boy entered the tower quietly and sulked up to his room. He had been cold and wet for hours, there was no way he wasn't going to get sick.


End file.
